Action ou Vérité
by deuxtetesvalentmieuxquune
Summary: Lorsqu'Hagrid et Lucius rencontre une bouteille de Fire Whiskey et un jeu de Action Vérité... ATTENTION LEMON YAOI. LIRE A VOS RISQUES. Écrite par Dumdum & Lyione :)


Action Vérité

-Oh mais où sont-ils donc tous?! Demanda la voix de Lucius Malfoy gracieuse, mais tout de même impatiente.

-J'en sais trop rien moi! Ronchonna Hagrid, ça fait d'jà 30 minutes de retard!

Nos deux protagonistes attendaient effectivement depuis 30 longues minutes les derniers membres de leur club de poker sorcier qui se tenait les jeudis soir après le couvre-feu de Poudlard. Confinés depuis cette dernière demi-heure dans un étroit placard agrandit magiquement.

-Bon… Que fait-on en les attendant? Demanda Lucius de sa voix d'aristocrate.

-Une partie d'Action ou Vérité ça t'dis?

- Pourquoi pas, pendant que nous sommes là. Cela passera le temps…

Un petit malaise s'installa entre les deux hommes ne voulant pas commencer la partie le premier.

J'vais commencer, se décida Hagrid, Action ou vérité mon vieux?

Et bien allons y pour une vérité. Répondit Lucius

Ta dernière relation sexuelle r'monte a quand? Dit Hagrid après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Je crois que la dernière était avec … Stan Rocade il y a deux semaines.  
Action ou Vérité Hagrid?

J'vais te suivre avec Vérité. Répondit Hagrid de sa voix bourrue

Alors avec combien de personne as-tu couché dans ta vie?

Hé bah, hé bah… Je crois que j'ai couché avec à peu près tout le monde dans l'école de sexe masculin! Hahaha!

Attends, dis lucius avec effarement, tu es gay et en plus tu as couché avec TOUTE l'école? Élèves et Professeurs confondu?

Hm Hm…

MÊME RUSARD?!

Si si …

Beurk! S'exclama l'aristocrate avec dégout. Même moi je ne l'aurais pas fait!

Hé bien disons qu'la dernière fois c'tait avec lui et ça fait un sacré bout de temps! En plus j'étais bourré!

Cette dernière phrase donna à Lucius une idée. D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaitre une bouteille de Fire Whiskey et deux verres qu'il remplit. Au cours de la partie plusieurs verres se vidèrent et l'ambiance devint de plus en plus chaude.

- Alors Action ou Vérité Lucius? Demanda un Hagrid un peu éméché

- Hum… Action! Répondit un Lucius tout aussi ivre que son compagnon

Hagrid se tut un instant pour réfléchir

-Embrasse-moi!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait! Lucius se rapprocha avec douceur de Hagrid, ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre! Lucius posa ses lèvres sur celles du demi-géant qu'il commença à mordiller. Hagrid se mit à gémir et l'embrassa aussitôt à pleine langue. Les vêtements volèrent laissant apparaitre ces corps à damner un saint. Hé oui Hagrid sous ses nombreuses couches de vêtements sales et usés avait un corps musclé et bien fait, comme quoi le travail manuel aide à de nombreuses choses! Il fit glisser son caleçon et Lucius put regarder les 25 centimètre de plaisir qui n'attendaient que sa bouche. Il enleva son propre sous-vêtement qui commençait à devenir trop petit. L'aristocrate commença à sucer le gardien de plus en plus fort en lui malaxant les fesses. Lorsqu'Hagrid fut en train de gémir assez fort a ses oreilles, Lucius introduisit un doigt dans son intimité rapidement suivi d'un second. Le demi-géant poussa un gémissement de douleur très vite suivie par une vague de plaisir quand Lucius heurta sa prostate. Il gémit demandant pour plus. Lucius se releva et embrassa tendrement les douces lèvres d'Hagrid, oui sous sa barbe ses lèvres sont douces, puis il inséra sa vaillante épée dans le fourreau de chair et démarra les va-et-vient. Puis quand l'homme robuste se fut habitué à sa longue verge il accéléra, frappant sa prostate avec habileté.

Tu aimes? Murmura l'homme aux cheveux de soie la voix rauque

S-s-s'il t-te plaît, bégaya le barbu, plus profond!

Cette simple phrase mit ses reins en feu et accéléra ses mouvements s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans son corps moite. Et soudain, ce fut trop, et l'orgasme le transperça. Alors sous l'effet de l'orgasme, Lucius se tourna vers Hagrid et avec tout le sérieux dont il pouvait faire preuve il lui demanda :

Hagrid, mon cher, Action ou vérité?

Heu… A-action, bredouilla l'homme à moitié endormi

Épouse-moi!

Hagrid se tut et réfléchis quelques instant. Il regarda l'homme fabuleux à ses côtés, qui le regardait avec espoir

Oui! Oui! Oui Lucius! On va s'marrier toi et moi!

Lucius embrassa Hagrid et s'endormi collé contre son torse.

Et ils vécurent heureux… Et n'eurent aucun enfant!


End file.
